


Space Walk

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Reference to original Thunderbirds, space walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: It was just like the dream John had back then.Written for Sensory Sunday.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Space Walk

_We're almost there._ International Rescue is a few steps away to start its operation.

Thunderbird 5 has already been brought to space. All systems are go. The space elevator is functioning perfectly and it's safe to take a ride up.

After months of training, John is now ready to go to space. He prepped his gear, everything he needed is all set in the space elevator. His father wished him good luck before he left.

The ride was a bit slow for safety. He glanced at the window and had a great view of the stratosphere. He can't believe he's finally going to space all by himself.

_Almost there._

When the space elevator docked in, he opened the airlock and stepped into Thunderbird 5 for the first time since it was fully assembled. It looked way cooler in space. Then he found himself floating. It felt uneasy for him at first, but he'll get used to it one day. He's finally in space and this is how it feels like when gravity is zero and it's really cold.

He put his feet on the ground as he reached his room. He sat down on his bed, his elbows on his lap and his hands under his chin, admiring the view. It was the best view of planet Earth ever.

"John, can you hear me?"

He heard his father through the comm channel. He responded as he headed to the monitoring station. "Loud and clear, Father." As he entered, the lights turned on. "Whoa..."

It's like having a good 360 view of the globe. John spun around and spotted where Tracy Island is. He tapped on the symbol shown to answer. "I'm here at the monitoring station, Father."

"So, what do you think of Thunderbird 5?"

John couldn't help but smile about what he just saw. "It's amazing, Dad."

"All set?"

"Checking now," he opened the monitor. "All systems functioning, we are online."

"Good. I'll check on you later."

"FAB, Father."

As he closed the call, he thought of something. There's one thing that he wanted to do in space before International Rescue starts operating.

He floated to the airlock, put his helmet on, and decided to go for a wander. He floated freely and slowly spun around to see the world around him. He wasn't looking through the glass window now. He can finally see planet Earth up close. Even he get to see the stars up close. It was spectacular.

He hooked himself up near the airlock, so as not to get too far from Thunderbird 5. He looked around. It was just like the dream he had back then. And here he is now, floating happily in space.

Part one of the mission accomplished.


End file.
